Jellal's Father
by ahsinam33
Summary: Erza thinks she might know who Jellal's father is...
1. Chapter 1

**I won't say much about this fic. It's not really a story; it's just something I've been thinking about for some time...**

**And for this fic, Jellal is a member of Fairy Tail and he and Erza are a happily married couple. It wasn't necessary but I just wanted to have them married. Just assume that Jellal is now not chased after by the Magic Council because things have worked out in some way or the other. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Jellal's Father**

It was yet another noisy day at Fairy Tail. But Team Natsu was strangely quiet. The reason wasn't too special though; Erza simply decided that the team should learn how to observe some peace and quiet for a while.

So they were all sitting at a table in the guild trying to do as Erza wanted. Erza sat with a slice of cheesecake while Jellal and Lucy remained busy reading books. Jellal was actually quite fond of reading and soon became good friends with Lucy and Levy after he joined the guild...

Wendy, Carla and Happy watched Natsu and Gray in silence as the two boys arm wrestled. Well, at least arm wrestling was less noisy and destructive than their usual brawls.

Jellal suddenly noticed that his wife's dessert was still untouched. He looked up to see Erza holding her fork in her hand and staring at the plate with a thoughtful look on her face. Jellal raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Anything wrong, Erza?" he asked.

"Not really..." Erza slowly replied putting her fork down. "I was just thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

"Well," Erza started. "I think I know what my father-in-law looks like."

"What?" asked a confused Jellal. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"Of course not!" Erza said with a frown. "I'm not delirious."

"But how could you possibly know what your father-in-law looks like?" asked Lucy joining the conversation. "Jellal himself doesn't remember his father. And even if he did remember, you never met his dad. Then how do you know?"

Wendy shifted her attention to their conversation. Natsu, Gray and the two Exceeds also turned their heads to listen to them.

"Lucy's right," said Jellal. "You never met my family. How would you know what my father looks like?"

"But we met Mystogan's father," said Erza. "And if King Faust is Mystogan's father, then shouldn't Faust's Earth Land counterpart be Jellal's dad?"

Erza's teammates stared at her in shock. Jellal couldn't say anything; he didn't know how to react. He hadn't met Faust himself but since his friends had, didn't this mean that he now had a chance of reuniting with his family?

On the other hand, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray and the two Exceeds could only shout out in unison, "WHY DIDN'T ANY OF US THINK OF THAT BEFORE?!"

* * *

**So, what do you think? This is possible, right? I think it is even though the workings of Edolas aren't really very clear...**

**In his/her review, LilTimy pointed out something about which I had kind of forgotten about. In the anime, it is hinted that King Faust is the Edolas counterpart of Makarov. ****The thing is, this was only shown in the anime; nothing of this sort happened in the manga. And I personally believe that the anime shouldn't have shown this because it really twists the logic of Edolas. The Edolas Fairy Tail members told Natsu that they had lost their master during their struggle against the King. So I believe that the Edolas Makarov, who was most probably their master, is dead. Considering this, King Faust shouldn't be Makarov's Edolas counterpart** **if you follow the manga. And in response to Jenny1751's review I would like to add that the Edolas counterparts of all the characters have the same first names and also the same faces. So I really don't believe that Makarov and King Faust are counterparts.  
**

**Well then, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, this chapter isn't a continuation to the story; it's just a author's note which I'm posting in response to maya's review.**

**Well, in spite of what maya said, I still don't believe that Faust and Makarov are counterparts. Though it is possible that Faust is his last name (I really hadn't thought of that), I don't think it is. People don't call kings by their last names. If they did, then they'd have to call all the kings by the same name because kings are normally succeeded by their own sons who obviously have the same last names. So Mystogan would also be King Faust instead of King Jellal. And that doesn't make much sense to me.**

**But this isn't the only reason why I think Faust and Makarov aren't counterparts. The thing is, if this were real life, I probably would've considered it. But in the end, Fairy Tail is a manga and what Hiro Mashima says is the truth for the Fairy Tail universe. And if Faust really were Makarov's counterpart, Mashima would have at least hinted at it in the manga. I don't consider the anime as the actual truth; I only believe the manga. (Though that's kind of ironical since I watched the anime and am only reading the Grand Magic Games arc from the manga... However, I do refer to the manga some times for other arcs as well.)**

**Now as far as Wendy's counterpart is concerned, she's older and I seriously don't know why. But the counterparts live completely different lives so it's possible. Think about the Tenrou Team who were frozen in time for seven years. I doubt anything of that sort happened in Edolas (it doesn't even have magic anymore so there's no way anything of that sort could have happened) and so the Edolas counterparts of the Tenrou Team should be seven years older than them. That's what I think.**

**Also**_**, **_**Porlyusica**** is the Edolas counterpart of a dragon and Ichiya's Edolas counterpart is an Exceed. That basically means that it's not necessary that the counterparts be of the same race. But Nichiya **_**does**_** look a lot like Ichiya (even though I can't say the same for ****Porlyusica and Grandeeney****)****. Makarov and Fuast don't really look similar. I seriously don't think Faust looks like a taller version of Makarov. (Don't tell me that they're similar becuase they're both old.) So assuming that Makarov's Edolas counterpart is a human, I still don't think it's Faust.**

**And lastly, here's another thing I've been wondering about. Nichiya is an Exceed and he has an Earthland counterpart, Ichiya. So there's a chance that all the other Exceeds have Earthland counterparts as well. This means that Happy, Carla, Pantherlily and all the other Exceeds might have Earthland counterparts... And they could even be human.**

**What do you think?**


End file.
